My Heart Bleeds For You
by Aquabreeze
Summary: What happens when two blade children fall in love? What happens when fate keeps them together but life throws in obstacles intended to tear them apart? KousukexOC
1. Intro

A/N: Haven't wrote anything in awhile. This is a short introduction. I'm trying to get back into the writing game after having writers block for the past year or so now. The characters in this story [the OC characters] are rather old. Part of an elaborate roleplay me and my friend started on xanga five years ago. So they are very natural and have their own personalities nailed as down as the real characters in this fic… maybe even more so!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own spiral. I do own the ideas that go into this and the character of Rika. Sara is purely my friend Gabrielle's. Though we pretty much share custody of both of them because we've been mistaken for being each other enough.

* * *

Long red hair. Black trench coat. Hands in pockets. Boots silently skimming the sidewalk, as the female walked out of the alleyway. A large man lying dead on his face behind a dumpster. No evidence at all as it was the middle of the night, and the culprit, walked away, unknown and unseen.

* * *

Soft melodic notes rang through the large penthouse as the silver haired male played one of his newest songs. A pinkette twirled in circles in the middle of the living room to the sound, as a silver haired female stared at her, head tilted from the couch.

"Sara?" The silver haired female questioned.

"Yes, Rio?" The pinkette replied, voice high and angelic replied as she continued twirling now adding her arms into the gesture.

Rio sweatdropped, "Never mind."

Just then the door to the penthouse opened with a spiky haired red head wandering in.

"Kousuke!" Sara squeaked as she abruptly stopped spinning before falling over.

The boy playing the piano stopped and walked over helping her up, "I warned you before." The lacey British accent spoke.

"G-Gomen ne, Eyes." She replied and then perked right back up, running over to the red head, "Ne, ne! Have you seen Rika today? She should be here by now… she promised we'd go shopping." The pinkette pouted.

Kousuke blinked looking down at the other, "No I haven't…"

"Well that's odd…" Rio spoke, more to herself at first staring out the giant glass that encased the penthouse and then turned to the others, "She's normally always on schedule, unless something _happened_?"

"Now now, Rio, no need to be so negative. You know as well as the rest of us she is one of the most _capable_." The British accent replied calmly.

"KOUSUKE!" Sara suddenly yelled in his face causing him to take a step back and look at her with a rather scared expression, she moved quickly pulling a key out of her pocket with a chibi neko figuring attached to it, "This is the key to Rika's apartment, go check in on her for me?" Her eyes got real big at this last statement.

Kousuke eyed the key for a moment before picking it up by the neko with two fingers, staring at the key as he held it in front of his face he blinked, "Wait a minute, why should I do it!" He snapped at her.

"Becauuuuse!" Sara replied, "I've been waiting for awhile and I need to go get something pretty to wear to Eye's concert tonight! And if I don't get to the store now there will be absolutely no time to shop!"

Kousuke sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll go." And with that he walked to the door.

"Don't freak out if you find her laying around in her underwear- or less!" Sara shouted behind him.

Kousukes face turned a deep red at this. He could hear Eyes disapproving that sort of comment and knew he was shaking his head at the pinkette. He also knew that Rio was probably giggling her little butt off because she also knew the affect that would have on him.

So he set off, down the elevator and onto his bicycle to ride to the train station. _I really need to get a freaking job and maybe a car… or at least a motorcycle!_ He thought to himself as he rode off down the street. He never felt quite as uncool as when he was going to see her.


	2. Key

**A/N: **So in case you don't know I'm basing this story off the anime. But sortta like the manga cause there are more blachis! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spiral or any of its characters. I do however own my own my character and have right's to my besties. Also I totally own the storyline.

* * *

Knock knock knock.

Silence.

Kousuke stood at the door to Rika's apartment. Iffy as to either he should knock a few more times or just go in. Then again, he had been knocking for at least five minutes in intervals and she hadn't answered, so he inhaled a breath as he unlocked the door. Opening it slowly he peeked into the apartment, "Rika…?" He spoke. No response.

He then took a step in and slid of his shoes closing the door silently behind him. His emerald orbs peered around spotting the bedroom door cracked open, and a sleeping female sprawled out over the bed. He sighed as he walked over and opened the door to knock on the frame lightly.

No response. He sighed again and waltzed over to the female, sitting on the bed next to her, taking his hand and shaking her shoulder lightly, "Rika, Rika." He spoke softly.

The female flipped over in her sleep to face the other, one arm wrapping around his waist as she blabbered incoherently, her face snuggling up against his side. Kousuke felt as his face became warm, he stammered to say something but nothing would come out. The females face snuggled a little bit more before slowly golden hazel eyes fluttered open.

The tired girl looked up at the other, "Kousuke?" She blinked sleepily.

The male gulped once and nodded before a small smile spread across his face, "Yeah, me. You were supposed to go shopping with Sara. She sent me over here to check on you."

"Ugh." The female let go of the other sitting up, her hand's palm on her forehead as she thought, "That's right. Eyes has that concert tonight…"

Kousuke tilted his head staring at the other, "Rika, what happened?"

Rika shook her head, of course Kousuke would notice. He always could tell when she was thinking of something. How could he be so dimwitted about almost everything but not her?

"Nothing." She replied, "I just ran into a hunter last night, that's all."

Kousuke's eyes widened for just a moment before turning into slits, "Well it's been awhile since we've had any trouble. What happened?"

"What always happens," Rika responded, "I won."

Kousuke let out a small laugh at this, "Well obviously! I meant what happened in detail. And why were you still sleeping?"

"He kept me up late." Rika replied as she slid out of bed stood up. She was wearing a large t-shirt that went down almost to her knees. She wasn't short. She was actually kind of tall, this was a special t-shirt designed just for sleeping in, but nonetheless caused a redness to appear back in Kousukes cheeks. Which he shook his head to shake off most off.

"Crafty little fucker that's for sure. Had me running around all night. Traps set up everywhere." She spoke picking up a hairbrush as she began brushing through her long red locks. "Ends with, I was originally just following a citizen that had been blackmailed into it. And once he told me where he was supposed to lead me, I had to ensure the safety of the area. Took so long to get rid of all those traps. At least I set up one of my own at the end."

Kousuke nodded.

"Now, Kousuke, I appreciate the company but would you kindly step into the living room as I get dressed? I mean, unless you plan on watching." She winked at him and had a small laugh come out as she immediately turned to her closet and began picking out clothing.

Kousuke grunted slightly as the blush had immediately taken over his entire face, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I'll wait in the living room, thanks." He said as he walked out closing the door with a slight slam behind him. He both enjoyed and hated the relationship he and Rika had. The thing is he has no idea what she thinks of him. Most of the time she's so damn composed. He could tell everything about her, except how she felt about him. They had been best friends for about a year now. And it was about a month ago that he started realizing how he felt. He just didn't feel like messing everything up.

As he was thinking about his dilemma Rika opened the door to her room, now dressed in a black skirt with a gold belt and a medium green top that wrapped around her neck and was sleeveless.

Kousuke smiled, he'd seen her wardrobe before and knew this happened to be one of her favourite outfits, "You aren't going in that tonight are you?" He questioned lifting an eyebrow, teasing.

Rika rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Sara and I went shopping two days ago… I found something and she did not. So we decided to go again today… oh yeah." She blinked suddenly turning back around into her room and returning a moment later throwing something that Kousuke automatically cached. He blinked staring at it in his hand. A little bell was attached to a key.

"It's so you don't lose it again. I'm assuming Sara threw hers at you?" Rika raised a brow.

Kousuke looked over to Rika and nodded, "Yeah, I still don't know what I could have done with mine."

"I still bet you left it right where you'll find it… now that I made another copy for you." Rika sighed, "And I had put one of my favourite charms on it too..." She spoke this as she sat on the couch beside him. She was getting theatrical one of the rare things that only her closest friends got to see.

Kousuke stared at her for a long moment before a small sad smile came across his face and he spoke, "I'm sorry." He knew that her theatricality was half true, it was her favourite keychain. It was an orb that sparkled vibrant colours in even the smallest light. Acting sort of like a beacon.

Rika let out a small laugh. Kousuke then wrapped his arms around the female his face upon her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed as she embraced him in return, taking in his scent. It was indescribable, one all his own. Every once and awhile it would smell slightly light honey as well as himself, today was one of those days. Rika felt her heart beat faster, hoping the other would not notice. But he was busy taking in her scent, floral as it was, it was also, all her own. Him worrying about his heartbeat being too fast.

_Rika… Rika I…_ Kousuke thought through what he wanted to say finally inhaling a breath of air and then- ring ring ring!

Rika blinked. Her home phone was ringing. She took one more large inhale before breaking the embrace reluctantly and going to answer her phone. "Hello?" She answered.

Kousuke could even hear the shriek from the other end of the line as Rika had- before it even began- held the phone out away from herself.

Rika smiled pleasantly as she returned the phone to her face after all the shrieks were done, "That's wonderful. So we'll match." Little giggles came out of the receiver, "So I'll see you in two hours for dinner?" The pinkette on the other side of the phone replied, "Alright. Goodbye." And with that Rika hung up the phone.

She smiled at Kousuke, "You have a tux, yes?"

Kousuke nodded, "You made Rutherford very aware of my lack of one." He scoffed.

"You didn't bring it." Rika stated, "Well we have two hours before we have to be at the restaurant, so why don't you go back to his place and get ready? I'll meet you there when I'm done." She took her finger pulling down one of her eyelids and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine fine," Kousuke said standing up and slipping out the door, "just don't fall asleep again, and be careful." His tone was serious.

"You should take your own advice on that last one." Rika spoke smoothly. Their eyes locked in a serious tenseness before he closed the door and left.

Rika sighed as she felt her heart drop slightly. Hunters acting up again. She turned and walked back through her kitchen and into the bathroom before turning on the shower, stripping down, and stepping in to wash her thoughts away.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was a bit slow. But it's the beginning of a story, what can I say? It'll get better, promise. Just bear with me :)


	3. Fool

**A/N:** So I have realized that the last chapter was mainly talking and not much description. So I'll try make my story less talkative and more descriptive. I've been dead on this whole writing deal for well over a year now due to writers block. So I'm trying to kill it. And with a good enough idea I think I can, I just have to get back into the swing of it, ya know? Anyway I appreciate any and all of you who are reading. And if you like it please comment! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral or any of its characters. I only own Rika, my ideas, and have rights to Sara who is owned by Gabbi.

* * *

The sound of a blow-dryer echoed throughout the apartment. As it shut off the red headed female leaned forward over the sink and then her golden hazel orbs looked up at the mirror without moving any other part of her.

* * *

'_Hey sleepy head, get up.' A warm familiar face smiled down at her._

_The female smiled, 'Kousuke.' She shook her head, 'Waking me up when I'm letting you crash at __**my place**__.'_

'_Happy birthday to you too.' Kousuke laughed, 'And I got you a present and everything.'_

* * *

_'Knock knock' The pinkette spoke opening the door to Rika's apartment, walking into the large living room entrance. Behind the living room if you walked straight from the door was the kitchen with its entrance on the left wall and straight back from there was the bathroom. Before you reached the kitchen on the left wall was a door. About center of the living room area that was the red-heads bedroom._

_Rika peered out of the kitchen, a green apron on and a spoon in hand. Sara's eyes widened. 'Cake!' She exclaimed._

_Rika had a large smile come across her face, 'Hai.'_

_Sara giggled, 'I have the best cousin in the world!' She yelled before running across the plush off-white carpet to glomp the older and taller female.

* * *

_

'_You know, it is our fate to be forever cursed. Not even Kiyotaka can save us.' The velvet voice spoke._

'_Fate is an excuse to give up before you even try.' The serious tone of the female, too mature sounding for her age, replied._

'_Fighting fate is for fools.' Deep velvet echoed._

'_Then allow me to be a fool, by taking my fate into my own hands.' The female said before walking away. The sound of the males voice laughing quietly and first and then becoming somewhat hysteric before she closed the door and was out of earshot.

* * *

_

_Allow them to come. _Rika thought to herself as she lifted back her head, _My fate, is mine to decide…_

She stretched her arms back before walking out to her bedroom and took a dress out from her closet. It was strapless and floor length, with slits going up both sides of it to mid-thigh length. It was green with black flowers patterned down the right side of it. She slipped on a pair of black fancy shoes, the kind with the thick flat bottoms but a criss-cross pattern that went up to her knees. Slipping on black gem-like earrings and a necklace to match she looked at her reflection.

She pulled some of her hair back and put it in sort of lined up pig tails in the back while the rest of it hung down, what she normally did with it. But today she took out a green butterfly clip, and put it on the right side of her hair. It shimmered in the light. Kousuke had gotten it for her at Christmas and it was one of her favourite accessories.

Then she picked up a little black purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Kousuke wandered down the hallway in Eyes' penthouse. Easily finding the closet in which Rutherford had told him days ago held a tux for him. He stared at it and shook his head, why did Rika insist he look as fancy as the rest of them? Him? The homeless wanderer he was. He wandered into the bathroom and showered quickly. Stepping out to wrestle on the clothing. And put on his actual glasses for a change.

He brushed through his hair and then shook his head around, hair landing perfectly where the spikes should be. That's right, he actually didn't use product. It was probably left permanently crazy from years of sleeping on park benches and cold ground and such.

He pulled at each side of the jacket with his hands, he felt very fancy, and he was enjoying it. He then walked out into the living room where he found, to his surprise, Rika. How long had he been struggling with that tux?

She turned to him smiling, a very warm smile. Kousuke felt his heart do a little roll. And yes, he had taken in everything, or at least was trying to. He noticed she was wearing the hair clip he'd gotten her, he knew how much she loved it.

"Don't you look dashing." Rika's too old voice spoke warmly.

Kousuke walked over to her, for once his confidence was overpowering any blush that may have normally come, he took her hand and gently grazed it with his lips. This time, Rika's cheeks flushed a bit, as his voice spoke thickly, "May I have this dance?"

"Dance?" Rika replied. Kousuke smirked up at her and nodded, taking a step over to pick up a remote and click play for a stereo across the room. Surround sound speakers in the room began to play the melody of one of Rutherfords' newest compositions.

Rika smiled politely and took a small curtsey, "It would be my pleasure."

Then Kousuke took placed one hand around her waist and the other in her hand and they began swinging around the room in perfect rhythm. Twirling and dipping and prancing. By the end of it they weren't even fancy anymore they were just having fun and ended up tripping over one another's feet. Kousuke catching himself before landing completely on Rika, but locking eyes accidentally. The moment felt so romantic, so oddly perfect, until both of them burst out laughing and rolled around.

That is when the door opened and Sara came skipping in, Rika and Kousuke both sat up still laughing lightly. Sara ran over, "Rikkkaaa!" She slid down next to her cousin, "I told you we'd match!" Sara was in a dress exactly identical to Rika's. Aside from it being light blue, the obvious size difference, and the flowers being on the opposite side it was the same.

"I suppose it's about time we leave though, don't you?" The British accent spoke from the entrance.

Sara blinked, "That's right! Rio and Ryoko are meeting us at the restaurant! So what then, Eyes, we're taking your sexy car?" Her eyes lit up. Oh how she loved his car of speed and doom. Eyes merely nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** Short again, my apologies. But on the brightside, I'm getting into it :D


	4. Mizuyami

**A/N:** So I'm sitting here playing the most random songs I can think of…. Does anybody know any good upbeat somewhat techno-y songs I can listen too? I'm low in this category D:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spiral or any of it's' characters. I merely own Rika, have rights to use Sara, and own the idea of this story as a whole. Thank you.

* * *

The large group of blade children walked into the fancy restaurant. Eyes gathering attention from quite a few people on his way in, including the hostess who seemed as if she had been waiting for this all day, quickly ushered the group to a large round table on a balcony area overlooking the rest of the restaurant as well as a large window that overlooked a bit of Kyoto. There was a large fountain outside in their view as well as a smaller fountain located down in the center of the main floor, after all this restaurant was called Mizuyami.

There were chandeliers lit by candle light above them as well as three candles in a holder that held them at different heights in the center of their table. All of the fancy dressed up- older teens- were looking over their menus. Sara was examining hers as if it were foreign. Right side up, then sideways, then upside down. She blinked several times as she made it right side up again, then her eyes got big and round as she looked up at Rika. Rika's eyes were soft as she smiled at the girl on her left. She pointed to several things she knew the other would love and Sara's eyes got excitedly big as she pointed and the priciest thing on the menu. Rika shook her head as she presumed to describe what the dish was to the other and watched as the pinkettes face shriveled into disgust. Everyone at the table laughed.

Soon they were all dining- a five coarse meal. Not a one of them could say they were hungry after they were done. They all drank a very expensive and rare merlot wine that Eyes had gotten just for the occasion. This was the beginning of his newest tour and he was spoiling his brethren for the occasion. They each only had a glass though, seeing as getting drunk wouldn't be in their best interest. And when they walked out of the restaurant laughing about how Rio had been choking on a _blueberry_ during dessert, each and every one of them of them sensed it.

Hunters. Nearby.

They didn't have time to deal with this. Not before Eyes' concert.

Everyone looked at Eyes and then they whisperingly coordinated out a plan. It ended with Kousuke and Eyes leaving off for the concert without the girls.

"See ya." Ryoko waved as the car sped off, and then turned to the others.

"Oh dear, it seems I left my purse inside." Rika spoke turning to go back into the restaurant.

Sara caught the others arm, "But I want to play around the big fountain."

Rika blinked looking at the other. Rio sighed taking Sara by the hand, "Come on."

Sara giggled happily as she wandered off with the other. Ryoko and Rika locked eyes and exchanged a smirk before walking into the restaurant.

"Fountain, fountain, bubbly water fountain!" Sara exclaimed in glee as she jumped up and started walking along the rim.

Rio sat on a bench facing the other, leaning back and staring up at the moon. Full and bright. The other females humming the only thing to be heard when suddenly, she heard her shriek. Rio sprang up and ran around the fountain, expecting to find someone else there, but all she found was Sara flat on her butt on the concrete.

"I almost fell in." Sara sweatdropped, "That was a close one."

Rio sighed in slight relief. Here she was expecting the absolute worst when nothing at all had happened. Yet. But as soon as relief set in, that's when they came, the hunters they'd been sensing. Quickly from behind both of them were grasped, moths covered, unable to scream for help.

"_I didn't think this would be so easy. Them leaving you alone and all._" The one holding Sara spoke.

"_You poor cursed children. Making it so easy for us to put you out of your misery. You never should have come into existence_" This time it was the one behind Rio speaking. Her eyes got big as his words stabbed through her. Her arms fell to her sides from where they had been trying to pull his arm from her mouth.

"That's what you think." Two voices in harmony spoke before two females flew out of the dark kicking the two males off of their companions and to the ground. The red haired girl walked over, her foot on top of the man who had been holding her cousin hostages' chest. Applying pressure and causing him to let out a yelp of pain she spoke, "I can't believe how gullible you fools actually are. And you think we don't deserve to exist?" Her foot lifted before crashing down into him, you could hear the sound of ribs snapping, and him screaming.

Ryoko was basically doing the same routine with the other man. And just like it began. It ended. Abruptly. Two females to each man picked them up and threw them face first into the deep fountain. Sara made sure to break the man's arms along the way. He had actually been not just holding her to murder mere moments ago, but feeling her up as well. There was no way he would be able to lift himself up out of this one, even if he did regain consciousness.

So then they disappeared. Before anyone showed up to check on the screaming. They were gone. The bodies fully submerged in the fountain and ill-seeable until it would be too late.

* * *

The four females walked into the large concert hall, to find Eyes and Kousuke waiting for them. Kousuke was acting as a sort of pack mule, holding all four females purses which had been in Eye's car when they left. Each girl took their bags happily and then Eyes lead them up to their box-seats. Each of them wished him their best before he left to go backstage, but not before informing them of their quick victory.

"I still can't believe that perv!" Sara exclaimed once Eyes had left, crossing her arms over her chest and putting her legs up on the ledge in front of her, "I mean, what was he? A rapist? Or did he plan on killing me first because he was a necrophiliac?" She snorted.

"They're hunters." Ryoko spoke, "They get their kicks through murder, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were into other messed up activities."

Rika let out a small laugh, "What sad lives they lead. Their only goal is to surround themselves with death, while ours is the complete opposite." Her voice was low and slow as she spoke. This is when everyone fell silent, until the concert began, and Sara fell asleep.

* * *

Slowly burgundy eyes opened, and the pinkette sat up stretching and yawning, "Eyes?" She tilted her head leaning up next to the driver's seat, "When did we get in your car?"

Rika let out a laugh from right next to Sara, "After the concert. You slept through the entire thing, including the after-party backstage. I had to carry you out to the car." A smirk spread across the red heads face.

Sara blinked staring at the other, "But I wanted the fancy sandwiches! And some of those chocolatey thingies!"

Rika laughed as she motioned to the center seat in between them, a small plate with Sara's favourite fancy party foods sat there. Sara ooed, awed, and gasped at the plate before picking it up and gobbling it down.

Kousuke who had been watching laughed as he watched the sight in the back seat. Rika sweatdropped, "I'm starting to think I spoil you too much."

"Ow faff bobbible?" Sara asked with large portions of food in her mouth.

"I think you just answered that yourself." Rika sweatdropped, her and Kousuke now both laughing.

Sara ignored it, gobbling up as much as she could occasionally pausing to wave her hands franticly as she tried swallowing too much only causing the two to laugh even harder. Even Rutherford was beginning to chuckle.

* * *

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHA. Yeah, had to get through a concert…. Somehow. xD


	5. Emotions

**A/N: **I'm cruising into this dang thingggg. Wooooo!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spiral or its' characters. I only own Rika, the ideas for this story, and have rights to Sara.

* * *

Rika and Kousuke entered her apartment, both smiling widely. Sara had wished them a 'fun' night as they exited the vehicle. But they both had video games in mind at this point, nothing like coming back from a fancy night to hop into your pj's and beat each other up, arcade style.

Cantering over into her room, Rika threw a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and Kousuke. Clothes that were his she kept at her apartment, he stayed here enough. She closed her door to change. Kousuke wandered into the bathroom changing and splashing his face with water, placing his glasses on the bathroom counter and leaving them there. His emerald eyes looked up at their reflection now as he stood up, he exhaled a breath he noticed he had been holding for who knows how long. It was just another night at Rikas', something he had done at least a hundred times before, so why did it feel so different _now?_ She must have noticed how different he'd been acting. I mean how come he couldn't just walk in earlier? Why did he feel the need to knock, he was so comfortable before he would just waltz in and shake her till she got up- but today was so different.

He sighed slightly shaking his head as he walked out into the living room and plopped down on the couch. It was probably just the fact he hadn't been able to enter her place for a few weeks, due to losing his key. Rika wandered out in a tank top and pair of cotton shorts. Clicking her tv on and grabbing the controllers as she turned on the 360. She sat beside the other handing him one, and stared intently at the screen.

Soon the game began, each of them playing their hardest. When Kousuke got the up through a cheap move Rika then leaned over against him, pushing him to the side. Kousuke pushed back, both of them locked in two duels now. Neither side seeming victorious.

"Come on, Kousuke, you know you're going to lose." Rika growled slightly as she pushed him back harder.

"Well if someone didn't insist on cheating in the real world." Kousuke sounded squished as he tried pushing her back even more, but then decided to just lean forward instead, sending Rika falling to lay down and the game to make a noise to signify a winner.

"Looks like I win again," Kousuke smirked setting his controller on the couches side, table. Rika growled setting her controller on the couches armrest- as close as she could reach to the table- and then flung her arms around Kousuke's waist and took them both down to the ground.

"Let's see how you do wrestling!" She snapped as she pinned him down. One hand restraining his, and the other pushing his face into the carpet.

Kousuke sighed, "Fine fine, you win this one."

Rika smiled triumphantly letting go of him only to find in one second somehow he had ended up on top of her, "You've been practicing." She blinked a few times as she found he was restraining her arms above her head.

"So I win this one." The male smirked.

Rika assessed the situation. His legs weren't secure enough, she could easily get out of his grasp, but she sighed. This once she would let him think he had a victory so she responded, "Sure." Her golden hazel eyes shimmering in the tv light that lit up the room.

Kousuke swallowed, letting go of the female and laying down on the floor beside her staring up at the light flickering on the ceiling. Rika stared up at the ceiling as well. It was a rather comfortable silence. Kousuke didn't even notice his hand was touching Rika's until her fingers began playing with his. His face became about three degrees warmer as he did the same back. Rika's heartbeat fastened, she didn't know what was going on around him lately. Everything just felt different, odd, surreal. But it was, a good thing, not uninvited, it only felt awkward because she didn't know what was going on. Kousuke had been acting strange around her for the past few weeks, and she'd noticed. She'd started to suspect that he may feel as she did, feelings she had tried to kill since she noticed them insisting he did not feel the same. And when the shred of hope that he might arrived she started letting some of them slip through.

Why did Sara have to taunt her so? Why was she losing her composure around him all of a sudden? Why did she think anything good would come with a price? They'd been best friends for the longest time. They'd been through seeing death together, they knew almost everything about one another, they could always tell when something was wrong with the other. They played games, they ate food, they laughed, they watched movies- they thought the same things about these things at the same time. They bonded, they loved one another. But why was it that it felt different? He could always make her smile. Always make her laugh. Even in the most pressing serious times. He knew what she loved, what she hated. And she could do all the same for him.

Rika rolled over wrapping one arm around Kousuke. He blinked, five degrees added to his face as he moved his arm to be around her as well. Her face cuddled into his chest, "Kousuke, I'm so glad…" Rika spoke her eyes closing slowly, "So glad…" And that was it. Blackness took over her vision, and Kousuke was left wondering what she was going to finish her sentence with.

She'd fallen asleep on him before, so it's not that this was special, it just felt that way to him. And he was so upset that he couldn't tell if it felt that way to her as well. He smiled looking at the sleeping female before him and carefully picked her up carrying her into her room and tucking her in.

He stared at her for a few moments, hypnotized by her as she slept, and without control he leaned over kissing her gently on the forehead, "Goodnight…" He whispered before standing up and leaving her room, not even noticing that in her sleep, Rika was blushing.

* * *

**A/N:** Lalalalala cuttteee eh? I don't know exactly how far I want to get in this story before they are a couple. Think I'll make the next chapter a flashback! Give background on these two together rather than just ramble about how they are. Aha :)


End file.
